Grojband Fanfiction: True Love
by Grojband lover 101
Summary: Corey and Laney finally admit they like each other, I don't think in need to explain the rest! First ever fanfiction! Fumps up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2:

The Next Morning:

Laney's POV

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock that said 6:30am I had gotten into a routine of waking up at this ungodly hour, I went down stairs forgetting all about the fact it was my birthday when suddenly out of my kitchen my parents jumped out and screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANEY!" I just about shat myself I got such a bad fright, I couldn't even scream they scared me that bad! We all started laughing so hard.

A few minutes later, my Mum said " Here Laney, we made your favourite!" She then showed me the fluffy hot cakes. I loved hot cakes, but not as much as I liked one other thing, I to had a deep secret that absolutely know body knew about, I liked Corey, I have since I was 9.

I stuffed about 4 hot cakes in my mouth, have my Mum and Dad a hug packed my stuff as on everyone's birthday we always would sleep over at Corey's house. By the time I had gotten there it was already 12pm!

I was so excited and nervous to see my band today, something felt different.

I finally arrived to the garage, his house was a block down from mine, I was at his garage, I normally herd them talking or jamming when I got to the door, but this time I couldn't here anything.

Was I early? Did they forget about my birthday?

Anyways I lifted up the garage door to here a loud yell and scream saying "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANEY!"

For the second time I screamed and fell backwards, they all cracked up laughing, then I started laughing, normally I would be mad pissed off with them, but hey it's my birthday I need to at least try to loosen up a bit.

About a minute later I hopped up and entered the garage, carefully closing the door behind me.

The rest of the band got up and all smiled hoping I would notice how much work they put into this, Corey breaking the silence walked up to me put his arm around me and said "What do you think fella?" I blushed a little cause of Corey touching me and said " WOW, just wow! thanks heaps guys, you put so much work into this, and it looks awesome. You guys wanna jam a bit now?" They all nodded.

Looking quite proud of themselves.

Kon's POV:

Earlier this morning I had thrown a banana peel on the floor hoping to trick my brother Kon.

" you guys wanna jam now?" Laney asked, we all nodded, I was quite proud of myself, we had done a good job!

Then 10 seconds later we hear a small scream. We all turned to Laney to see she had tripped on the banana peel backwards and fell off the stage and Corey had caught her just in time.

"Thanks Cor..." Laney said beginning to go red, really red, was she ok, was she gonna be sick?

Laney then got up and stared at my she started to glare at me I started to back away as she started to walk towards me angrily, but Corey quickly grabbed Laney and said, " Don't worry dude, it's fine, let's just jam. Kon clean up the banana peel!"

Corey's POV:

I can't believe I held Laney Penn, I was so happy, Kin smirked at me cause of what had just happened, Laney was really red, " You ok Lane's? Your really red! Do you want a drink of water?" I asked with concern, she shook her head with a small smile.

Kon got back and we stated to jam.

I was having an awesome daydream about the Lane's, until Kin had to interrupt,

"hey Laney, I know it's your birthday but can you quickly grab me a glass of water from inside?" Kin asked Laney, Laney nodded.

Just as Laney left Kin pulled my over to him, and whispered " Dude she obviously likes you back, your so oblivious, every time you tough her she blushes, and she always shows obvious single that she likes you!" I rolled my eyes and said " I doubt it, and what signs? "

Kin face palmed and said "your so oblivious, and if you don't tell her tomoght we will find away to prove it!" Kin whispered to me with an evil smirk.

" you wouldn't dare! Besides she probably doesn't like me."

Laney walked in, and every one but Kon went into an awkward silence.

She looked very confused, but Kin broke the silence to grab the water from Laney and said "Thanks heaps Lane's."

Laney glared and said " Don't call me Lane's!"

Kin looked at me he was trying to prove his point.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The Next Morning:

Laney's POV

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock that said 6:30am I had gotten into a routine of waking up at this ungodly hour, I went down stairs forgetting all about the fact it was my birthday when suddenly out of my kitchen my parents jumped out and screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANEY!" I just about shat myself I got such a bad fright, I couldn't even scream they scared me that bad! We all started laughing so hard.

A few minutes later, my Mum said " Here Laney, we made your favourite!" She then showed me the fluffy hot cakes. I loved hot cakes, but not as much as I liked one other thing, I to had a deep secret that absolutely know body knew about, I liked Corey, I have since I was 9.

I stuffed about 4 hot cakes in my mouth, have my Mum and Dad a hug packed my stuff as on everyone's birthday we always would sleep over at Corey's house. By the time I had gotten there it was already 12pm!

I was so excited and nervous to see my band today, something felt different.

I finally arrived to the garage, his house was a block down from mine, I was at his garage, I normally herd them talking or jamming when I got to the door, but this time I couldn't here anything.

Was I early? Did they forget about my birthday?

Anyways I lifted up the garage door to here a loud yell and scream saying "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANEY!"

For the second time I screamed and fell backwards, they all cracked up laughing, then I started laughing, normally I would be mad pissed off with them, but hey it's my birthday I need to at least try to loosen up a bit.

About a minute later I hopped up and entered the garage, carefully closing the door behind me.

The rest of the band got up and all smiled hoping I would notice how much work they put into this, Corey breaking the silence walked up to me put his arm around me and said "What do you think fella?" I blushed a little cause of Corey touching me and said " WOW, just wow! thanks heaps guys, you put so much work into this, and it looks awesome. You guys wanna jam a bit now?" They all nodded.

Looking quite proud of themselves.

Kon's POV:

Earlier this morning I had thrown a banana peel on the floor hoping to trick my brother Kon.

" you guys wanna jam now?" Laney asked, we all nodded, I was quite proud of myself, we had done a good job!

Then 10 seconds later we hear a small scream. We all turned to Laney to see she had tripped on the banana peel backwards and fell off the stage and Corey had caught her just in time.

"Thanks Cor..." Laney said beginning to go red, really red, was she ok, was she gonna be sick?

Laney then got up and stared at my she started to glare at me I started to back away as she started to walk towards me angrily, but Corey quickly grabbed Laney and said, " Don't worry dude, it's fine, let's just jam. Kon clean up the banana peel!"

Corey's POV:

I can't believe I held Laney Penn, I was so happy, Kin smirked at me cause of what had just happened, Laney was really red, " You ok Lane's? Your really red! Do you want a drink of water?" I asked with concern, she shook her head with a small smile.

Kon got back and we stated to jam.

I was having an awesome daydream about the Lane's, until Kin had to interrupt,

"hey Laney, I know it's your birthday but can you quickly grab me a glass of water from inside?" Kin asked Laney, Laney nodded.

Just as Laney left Kin pulled my over to him, and whispered " Dude she obviously likes you back, your so oblivious, every time you tough her she blushes, and she always shows obvious single that she likes you!" I rolled my eyes and said " I doubt it, and what signs? "

Kin face palmed and said "your so oblivious, and if you don't tell her tomoght we will find away to prove it!" Kin whispered to me with an evil smirk.

" you wouldn't dare! Besides she probably doesn't like me."

Laney walked in, and every one but Kon went into an awkward silence.

She looked very confused, but Kin broke the silence to grab the water from Laney and said "Thanks heaps Lane's."

Laney glared and said " Don't call me Lane's!"

Kin looked at me he was trying to prove his point.


	3. Chapter 3

Laney's POV:

8pm

Ding dong, Corey ran up to his front door to grab the pizza they were having for dinner, he ran back down stairs with the pizza and said,

"Shall we start the movies?" Kin jumped in and said, " How about after dinner we play a quick game of truth or dare?" Kin then gave an evil smirk to Corey and I, Kon jumped out form behind his drums and screamed "YES!" I nodded.

Corey just glared at kin, "I'm just going to the toilet guys!" Corey yelled as he went upstairs.

Kin grabbed my arm and whispered to me, " I know you like Corey, it's sorta obvious it's just he so oblivious."

I started to blush a bit how did he find out I thought to myself.

I then said "Pfft, What? As if." I said in an odd voice.

He just rolled his eyes.

"Well so what if I do it's not like he likes me back!" I whispered to Kon.

Corey ran back down the stairs and said, " LETS EAT!"

We all ate till we couldn't eat anymore.

Corey hoping Kin had forgotten went over to the movies, to find the first movie, until Kin said

"Time for truth or dare!"

Corey sighed, and walked over to the circle they had made.

Kon said "ILL START! Kin Truth or dare?"

Kin replied with "truth?"

Kon smiled and said, " That time you said you couldn't make it to band practice where were you?

"I was a-at school." He sighed, Kon started laughing his head off.

Kin then said "Laney, truth or dare?"

I said " oh brother, I'm sure I'm gonna regret this but dare..."

Kin smirked and muttered to himself " Oh but you won't." And with an evil laugh then said " I dare you to kiss Corey!"

They both blushed like crazy. When Corey was about to kiss her he saw how red she was and gasped, " Lane's are you ok? Are you getting sick? Your really red! Come with me I will get you some water!

Kin and I sighed.

Corey then thought to himself why was Kin daring Lane's to kiss him? It's not like she had a crush on him.

I thought to myself, "WHY LANEY, WHY! YOU NEARLY GOT TO KISS HIM ON YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Corey gave me the glass of water in his kitchen and smiled, "are you ok now Lanes?"

I smiled and said " Yeah, thanks Core." I the. Kissed him on the cheek, he started to blush and I said "Well a dare is a dare!"

Corey's POV:

Just before Lane's was able to leave the garage I came towards her and kissed her on the lips! I blushed like mad and so did she, Laney Penn, the most amazing girl in the whole word, and I, Corey Ridfin had just kissed!

I could not believe it! I am so happy, we then hugged until she said to me, with a red face " we should probably get back into the garage, I nodded and rubbed the back of my head awkwardly, but she still looked really happy, maybe there really was a slight chance she liked me!

We then chose a movie got changed into our Pj's and started watching the movie, Laney and I say on the couch while Kin and Kon both sat on bean bags on the floor.

Laney was sitting right next to me, I put my arm around her and she leant her head on me.

I was so happy, i started to blush.

This was turning out to be the best birthday yet Laney thought!

Before we even got half way though the movie, Lane's had fallen asleep, I looked down as the movie was about to end and saw she was sleeping, she was smiling and leaning her head on my shoulder, I still had my arm wrapped around her, I was getting pretty tired too, so a few minutes later I was out cold.

Kin's POV:

Just as the movie credits start I let out a small yawn, i look up to see Laney snuggled up to Corey and smiling, and Core had also fallen asleep, he to looked really happy,

" My plan must have worked!" I whispered to Kon. Kon gave me a very confused look.

I then saw Kon run out of the room, " I wonder where he was going?" I thought to myself, pretending to forget what had just happened I grabbed my phone out to take a video, I then here Laney muttering, I nearly have a heart attack,

lucky for me she was just sleep talking she started saying "Corey... Where are you going... I love youuuu." I couldn't help but giggle because then I heard Corey start sleep talking to, "Lanes... I-I'm so, sorry... I like you."

I can't believe I got all that on video, better not tell Laney though, other while it's off with my head.

Just then Kon ran back into the room with a blanket and put it on top of Corey and Laney, I desided to show Kon the video.

we both cracked up laughing.

Then Kon said in a rather odd voice, " Well this must of been a good birthday for Laney." and then Kon let out a huge smirk.

I couldn't help but laugh at this statement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Laney's POV:

I could feel my pillow beside me so I decide to bring the pillow closer to me, I start hugging the pillow really tight, and i shove my face into what seemed to be the upper part of my pillow, weird, I don't remember my pillows being this hard, whatever, I thought to myself as I continued in my perfect dream about Corey.

Corey's POV:

I wake up cause of something beginning to squeeze me really tight, and I mean like really tight, I wake up and look down to realise, I wasn't in bed, I was on the couch in the garage, and it was none other then Laney squeezing me in her sleep, I started to blush a bit, then she started sleep talking a little, I could just here her mumbling "Corey... I love..." I blush a little more as she puts her head on my chest.

I then realise I can't feel my arm, which is because it was stuck between the couch and Laney all night, I tried to pull my arm out, withou tweaking Lanes, she was so cute when she slept.

just as I finally managed to get my arm out, I saw Laney starting to rub her eyes.

"Oh Lanes I'm sorry I woke you! I didn't mean to." I whispered.

she looked up and realised the way she had been sleeping. She suddenly turned super red, "Oh god, I'm so sorry Cor, I thought you were- I mean I was- I mean I thought that I was at my house! I thought you were my pillow!" She managed to blurt out. By now she was completely red, she realise she was still squeezing me really tight and jumped up, off the couch.

"It's ok Lanes!" I say reassuringly.

the guys then woke up to hear the bang from Laney jumping off the couch,

"What was that?" Kon asked, half awake.

Kin just seemed to be chuckling as he watched a video with Kon.

"Ohhhhhh, now I remember." Kon said with a smirk,

Lanes and I looked at each other with a very confused face.

"Corey, can I please borrow you a minute?" kin asked me.

i just nodded.

he pulled me into the kitchen and showed me the video, I went completely red.

"CRAP! DELETE IT NOW KIN!" I shout at him.

he shakes his head, "Tell her or she sees the video to. She obviously likes you I mean, didn't you hear her sleep talking?"

Kin has a point, but I still wasn't sure.

"You better not show her! Or I'll make you regret it!"

Kin then ran into the room as fast as his scrawny little legs could carry him, and threw his phone to Laney, and told her to watch it.

"NO, DONT" I scream, but it was to late, she had already started watching it, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, she then ran off into the kitchen, I followed her, it was obvious that i liked her as I kissed her, but I just didn't want to admit it!

"COREY! Why didn't you tell me?! I've liked you from the moment we became friends!"

i couldn't believe, she just admitted she liked me, I didn't say anything, I just walked up to her and pulled her close to me, when she was only inches from my face, I stopped, she looked confused and worried, I then smirked at her, making her look even more confused, then I brought her closer till we were kissing.

Just then as we were kissing, Kin and Kon walked in, I knew that things were about to get really awkward.

we quickly jumped away from each other, and went red, they both couldn't believe what they had just seen, there eyes had widened, and then Kin just smirked, Laney first looked really embraced but when she saw kin smirk, she glared at him, she realised that Kin had videoed them kissing, (Authors Note: YES I KNOW! kin videos them a lot, Pedo. ㈳4 he also seems slightly evil) Laney had her fist ready to punch him, Kin got into a sort of brace position, but just before she could punch him, I pounced on top of her so she missed and fell to the ground and I landed on top of her.

"OUCH! COR WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" She yelled at me.

i sat on top of her for about three minutes until she had calmed down.

"Are you still gonna punch or hurt Kin?"

"If I say no, will you hop of me?" She said with a very pissed off tone.

i nodded.

"FINE! JUST HOP OF ME!"

but just before I jumped off her I looked her in the eye and said, " And you won't hurt me either?"

She gave me a sort of look that said why would I ever hurt you?

she didn't reply but that look was enough, so I hopped up offering her a hand, which she excepted, she glared at Kin and sat on the couch, "Sorry if I hurt your back, you just looked you could of murdered someone, or worse still go diary on us!"

she sighed, and then remembered what Kin had done, "YOU BETTER HAVE DELETED THAT VIDEO OR I SWARE SOMEONE IN THIS ROOM WONT LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY!" Laney said with an extremely pissed off tone.s

"Don't worry Lanes, I will handle this one." She was so cute when she was mad, or pissed, especially when she was happy!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Kin's POV:

Corey hops off the couch and starts walking towards me, he saved me from Lanes, but wno would save me from Cor? My brother was eating pancakes in the kitchen, so I quickly grabbed my phone out and showed him that I was deleting the video, he turns back to Laney, she had a really happy face now, and I could see Cor staring at her, he had fallen for her so hard.

Corey's POV:

I walk to the garage door and gesture for Laney to come out, we both walk out and I close the door behind me.

"Thanks for that Cor, Corey a out earlier, I just blew a fuse I guess, he can just be so frustrating! So anyways what's up?

I smile at her, " It's fine Lane's, we all lose it sometimes. So the reason I wanted you to come out was because well I-I was w-wondering if you w-would be my g-girl-friend." I said in a rather nervous voice.

Lanes just looked at me, I prepared myself for her to say, no and leave forever, I was hoping that wouldn't happen, she means the world to be.

"OF COURCE I WILL COREY RIFFIN!" She said with a massive smile, she ran up to be and jumped into my arms, I hugged her and then looked her in the eyes, and we kissed, sparks just flew whenever she kissed me!

"How are we gonna tell the twins?" I ask.

" I don't think we need to, I mean Kin's smart enough-" I was interrupted by Kin whispering to himself

"Damn straight."

"KIN WHY ARE TOU EAVES-DROPPING?!" Laney said in a pissed voice.

"Dont stress it Lanes, at least now we don't have to tell them.

Lanes just nodded and we laker in, Kin had ran off to tell Kon, they came back,

"CONGATS YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS! Kon screamed.

we just blushed.

Kin smirked, "well aren't you and your girlfriend gonna make out?"

"I knew it! Now we are never gonna hear the end of it." Laney said as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't see the problem." i said as I pulled Laney in for a kiss that lasted about 20 seconds.

Laney is now completely red.

"Wow, you blush a lot!" Kon said.

"Even now he's your boyfriend, you still blush whenever he touches you!" Kon said as he stated to laugh, Kin and Kon watch curiously at what Corey does next.

"Do you?" I asked Laney,

i started giving her nose hoops and noogies and even just poking her. ( I know it's weird, but I'm bored and I do what I want.)

"So you do blush every time I touch you!" he said as evey one starts laughing, except for Lanes who is madly embarrassed,

"No need to be embarrassed Lanes! we don't care! after all you are my girlfriend." I said as I winked at her.

she has gone red again!

Kin and Kon start laughing all over again.

"Come on Lanes, let's go for a walk, and give these douche bags some time to calm there farms." I said as I smiled and put my arm around her.

she smiled and leant her head on me as we walked Down to the park and sat ourselves on our favourite bench,

we both stared at each other for a moment and kissed. We knew we would be together forever. (Authors Note: I KNOW! corney cliché ending, but hey, who cares!)

THANKS FOR COMING OUT EVERY BODY!


End file.
